short message
by motoharunana
Summary: Hanya dengan pesan singkat dalam secarik kertas, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyumnya lebih dalam./ AU. SasuSaku ficts. Teruntuk sofi asat.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate universe ficts SasuSaku.

Teruntuk **sofi asat** dan **semua Savers**

.

.

_Hanya dengan pesan singkat dalam secarik kertas, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyumnya lebih dalam._

.

**short message**

motoharunana

.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara guru yang mengajar dalam ruang kelas yang berisikan empat puluh siswa di dalamnya. Berbagai macam 'kegiatan' siswa-siswi di dalam kelas pun bermacam-macam. Ada yang tertidur, ada yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan suara lebih pelan pada teman sebangkunya, ada pula yang sibuk bermain ponsel secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh sang guru yang tengah asyik terlarut dalam bahan yang tengah di perbincangkan.

Namun, ada salah satu siswi yang masih terfokus pada satu hal. Bukan pada pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Bukan juga pada suara sang guru yang terdengar membosankan. Namun, lebih kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang tengah serius menatap ke depan dengan wajah rupawan miliknya dan lengkung hidung yang sempurna. Yang membuat manik hijaunya berpusat pada sosok itu.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

Ya, tatapan itu hanya ditujukan untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya karena pernyataan cinta 'tak sengajanya.' Pernyataan cinta yang dilakukannya karena permainan kala itu yang dilakukannya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Yang malah membawa nasib baik pada dirinya. Dan keberuntungan itu membuat ia masih tak percaya dengan status yang di sandangnya dengan lelaki yang lumayan—ehemsangatehem—populer di sekolahnya. Lelaki dingin dan tanpa ekspresi yang membuat banyak wanita bertekuk lutut padanya. Begitu pula, Sakura.

Haruno Sakura tetap saja mabuk kepayang walau hanya menatap sang pujaannya dari kejauhan. Sang pujaan yang selalu serius menatap pelajaran. Ah, Uchiha Sasuke memang mampu membuatnya melupakan dunianya.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sakura yang tadi nampak lesu, kini berwajahkan riang kembali. Mata hijaunya kini menangkap sosok sang pujaan yang masih terduduk di bangkunya dan nampak enggan untuk berpindah dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

Ada sebersit keinginan dalam hati gadis bersurai musim semi itu pada sosok pujaan yang kini terfokus dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Sakura menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin. Melihat Sang pujaan tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sedikit kepekaannya pada Sakura. Maka lebih baik Sakura mengurungkan niat untuk menghampiri sang pujaan.

Heh.

Wajah Sakura lesu kembali seraya menatap sang pujaan. Ah tidak apa-apa kalau hanya menatapnya dari sini.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apakah hubungannya ini dapat dikatakan wajar atau tidak. Karena baik keduanya jarang sekali berinteraksi atau bahkan berkomunikasi. Bahkan kontak mata saja terkesan 'jarang.' Haruno Sakura menunduk kembali.

KRIUK!

Perutnya berbunyi. Tidak terlalu kencang namun nampaknya terdengar oleh sang pujaan. Dengan malu-malu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang nyatanya masih terfokus dengan bukunya.

Sakura menghela napas. Di satu sisi ia senang lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya karena ia pasti akan sangat malu semalu malunya pada lelaki itu dan tidak tahu akan ditaruh dimana wajahnya. Namun, di satu sisi ia juga sedikit sedih melihat tingkah sang pujaan yang terkesan tidak—pernah—peka.

Uh.

Sakura memegangi perutnya yang terasa amat melilit. Bel istirahat yang masih lama nampaknya tak mampu membuat pendirian gadis itu goyah hanya dengan perutnya yang keroncongan untuk sekedar membeli makanan di kantin.

Gadis itu berpegang teguh untuk tetap berada di dalam kelas demi melihat sang pujaan. Manik hijau itu tetap menatap sang pujaan dengan perut yang laparnya setengah mati.

Hingga manik hijau milik Sakura kini terasa amat berat. Kantuk dengan tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. Membuat gadis itu berjuang setengah mati untuk tetap membuat matanya membuka melihat sang pujaan.

Namun, lambat laun, manik hijau itu menyerah juga pada kantuk yang telah sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhnya. Membuat manik hijau itu menutup pada akhirnya.

.

.

Manik Sakura membuka. Pandangannya kini ia arahkan ke segala tempat.

Ah, lelaki itu masih disana dengan buku tebalnya. Tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Manik hijaunya kini ia arahkan pada jam dinding dalam kelasnya. Ia tertidur selama 15 menit. Masih tersisa 5 menit lagi untuk waktu isirahatnya.

Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng kecil. Salah satu tangannya tetap memegang perutnya sedang tangan yang lainnya masih ia taruh di atas meja.

Tangannya yang bebas itu kini bergerak ke sisi meja di sebelahnya. Bergerak tanpa komando dari otaknya. Dan ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersentuh oleh tangannya. Matanya kini teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sebuah bungkusan yang terletak di atas meja.

Sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu.

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. Milik siapa? Ia melirikkan matanya kesana kemari. Tak ia dapati siapapun di dalam kelas selain ia dan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap makanan itu dengan ragu. Apakah diturunkan langsung oleh Tuhan?

Tidak mungkin.

Lalu, milik siapa?

Sakura meraih sekotak susu berwarna merah jambu itu dengan sangat ragu. Hingga ia menemukan lipatan kertas di bawah sana. Dengan cepat, ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya dengan cepat.

Deg!

Waktu perlahan statis. Detakan jantungnya berirama cukup keras bersamaan dengan maniknya yang membaca kata demi kata dengan cepat yang tercetak di sana. Hingga manik hijaunya kini menangkap manik kelam yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis yang bertengger di wajahnya.

Dan dengan wajah merah padam, Haruno Sakura melahap sebungkus roti dan meminum sekotak susu itu dengan amat brutal.

Oh, hanya dengan pesan singkat di secarik kertas, Uchiha Sasuke memang mampu membuatnya menjadi gila.

.

.

_Lekas makan makanan ini. Jangan biarkan perutmu kosong hanya karena terus-terusan menatapku._

_-U. S-_

_._

_._

_Karena sekecil perhatian lelaki itu, tak akan mampu menghentikan senyum yang akan di tampilkan gadis itu sepanjang hari._

_Oh, cinta aneh yang terlihat manis bukan?_

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

**A/N:**

Hello. setelah beberapa waktu—secara tidak sengaja—memutuskan untuk 'hiatus' akhirnya aku publish juga. Dan ficts ini sebenarnya di persembahkan untuk **Sofi asat** dan **seluruh Savers** yang masih mendukung SS hingga saat iniiii. Maaf kalau penulisannya berubah lagi dan terkesan mengalami penurunan. Feel nulisnya emang belum kebentuk lagi, jadi doakan ya semoga feel nulisnya balik lagi huhuuuu.

Maaf juga kalo banyak penulisan yang salah. Terlebih typo dan teman-temannya. Maafkan aku yaaaa x(

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mampir. Dan untuk sofi, maaf kalau ficts ini abaaaaal banget :p

Review dan concrit masih dibutuhkan.

**Nana!**


End file.
